Jupiter scraps
Sleep Jackson reclines in /their bed ('their' being his and Charlie's) with his ereader in one hand and his Jupiter in the other. The door inches open. Book and Baby poke in their heads. Jackson tilts his. Book and Baby creep in, climb up beside him. Book whispers, "Did you ever do that with me?" Jackson nods. "When I didn't have work to do. And sometimes when I did." Settles a little lower. "And when I had two of you, I would put you--" Tucks Book under one arm. "--here, and you--" Tucks Baby under his other. "--here." Mid Morning Nap "Locks" again and wanting more Jupiter being adorable. Jackson is glorying in his new daily routine of doing whatever he wants, which is basically what Jupiter wants. Jupiter yawns a jaw-cracking yawn, smacks her lips. "Time for a snooze?" asks Jackson. Jupiter sighs against his neck. "I could use a nap, too." Jackson strolls upstairs, humming softly. Jupiter snuffles. "And here we are in the place of good sleeps," Jackson proclaims softly. Jupiter yawns again. "Dumdedaa dedumdeda," Jackson sings as he refluffs the pillows-- Jupiter squalls. Jackson rolls them into bed lickety split. "Better?" Jupiter thumps his chest, settles down. "Good plan, Jubjub." Jackson yawns too, lets himself slide into a doze. Jewel Tones "And," Jackson smooths the tabs of Jupiter's diaper. "All set." Kisses Jupiter's forehead. She gurgles, eyes sparkling. "What colour Jubjub should we have today?" asks Jackson. "Flavour," says Baby, digging about in a drawer. "Is that it?" grins Jackson. "Do you have a flavour, Jubjub?" Presses kisses to her tummy--"Nom nom nom!", finishing with a loud raspberry-- She shrieks and squirms. "Infant flavour. Yu-um!" Baby presents a red wool onesie. "Strawberry." "One strawberry Jubjub, coming up!" Squish Inspired by how cute Jupiter is in Locks (while thinking about this comment thread). Jackson lies on the floor, Jupiter on his chest. She makes happy sounds. Jackson kisses her crown. Jupiter makes more happy sounds. Jackson kisses her forehead. Jupiter chirps. Jackson kisses her eyebrow, her hair, and the side of her head. Jupiter gurgles happily and puts a tiny pudgy hand to his cheek. "Cheek," says Jackson, kissing her hand. Jupiter breaks into a huge smile. Jackson kisses her forehead again. Jupiter wiggles closer. Jackson adjusts his arms. Jupiter gets her hand on his nose and squeezes. "Nose," says Jackson, kissing hers. Jupiter squeaks happily, presses her other hand to his cheekbone. "Cheek," says Jackson, kissing between her eyes. Jupiter moves her hand from his nose to his cheek, squishes. "Oi fishie," says Jackson. Jupiter kneads his face. Jackson beams. Jupiter slips-- "Whoops!" Jackson lifts her into the air. "You're a plane, now!" Jupiter waves her arms and legs. "Whee!" Breakfast Jupiter (as did Book and Baby) enjoys breakfast in bed, happily nursing away in Charlie's arms. A Light Sales Pitch "That recruiting visit back in 2015? /'You're' Ranger material. Your husband's ranger material. Your child—" "Will not have a damn thing to do with you or the PPDC." The blonde shuffles her face into what Charlie supposes must be her version of a pleasant, honest smile. How many babies were stolen with that smile? "Mrs Darling, I don't know if you realize what you're carrying—" "A child. And not for much longer." "You don't want to do this." "I don't, but given the choice, I would rather never know them than give them to you. Which amounts to almost the same thing." Category:Ficlet Category:Scraps Category:Jupiter (mention) Category:DriftSci interest in Ranger babies Category:Charlie Category:Lightcap Category:Lightcap (ficlet) Category:Charlie (ficlet) Category:Jovian Dawn arc